Two Can Play by Craft Rose TRADUÇÃO
by Juu Malfoy
Summary: Malfoy sai em uma missão pra seduzir a Grifinória sabe-tudo, Hermione Granger, a pedido de um improvável colega de classe.
1. 00

**História:** Two Can Play

 **Autor(a):** Craft Rose

 **Categoria:** Harry Potter

 **Gênero:** Romance/Humor

 **Palavras:** 65,535

 **Capítulos:** 37

 **Status:** Completa

 **Rating:** M

 **Resumo:** Malfoy sai em uma missão pra seduzir a Grifinória sabe-tudo, Hermione Granger, a pedido de um improvável colega de classe.

 **Nota da tradutora:** Esta fanfic está sendo traduzida com a devida autorização da autora.

Peço que qualquer dúvida ou sugestões sobre a tradução sejam postadas nas reviews! Obrigada :D


	2. Chapter 1

"Três", interrompeu o loiro, fazendo com que a atenção dos alunos mudasse. "A preciosa Monitora-Chefe está errada. A resposta é três. "

Um sorriso satisfeito repuxou os lábios de Draco. Ele tinha feito de novo. Ele tinha conseguido tirar aquele sorriso arrogante do rosto feio de Granger. E daí que ela revisou as matérias duas vezes mais que qualquer um do ano deles? Não era reflexo da inteligência dela, apenas da sua esmagadora busca pela perfeição. Em todo o caso, ele tinha novidades para ela. Ela estava longe de ser perfeita, com aquele cabelo e aqueles dentes. Ela podia muito bem ser uma Murta-Que-Geme viva e respirando. Sempre reclamando sobre uma coisa ou outra.

"Errada? " Repetiu Granger, horrorizada. Houve um tumulto na sala de aula. Finalmente. A nascida-trouxa sabe-tudo do século tinha respondido errado em _Estudo dos Trouxas_ , entre todas as disciplinas. Era brilhante.

A professora Burbage, gentil como sempre, ofereceu à Monitora-Chefe um sorriso consolador. "Temo que sim, senhorita Granger. A primeira edição de _Home Life and Social Habits of British Muggles_ foi de fato banida em três grandes áreas da Grã-Bretanha – não quatro. "

Granger folheou as páginas de seu livro como uma louca, olhos descrentes. Tinha que ser a sangue-ruim-que-geme para questionar um professor assim. Draco mal podia entender o consenso geral sobre ela. Ela não era bondosa e inclusiva como todos achavam. De modo algum. Em sua experiência, ela era tão cruel quanto o resto deles. Ela e seus amigos viviam em seu próprio universo, sem ter conhecimento de nada nem ninguém que não estivesse diretamente envolvido no melodrama deles.

Granger era a pior. Ela era presunçosa, não considerava nenhuma opinião que não fosse a dela e era muito, mas muito dominadora.

"Não pode ser." Granger largou seu livro, exasperada. "Eu ... eu estou errada. "

"Sim, você está. ", acrescentou Draco. "Acho que devíamos revogar seu posto de Monitora-Chefe. "

"Você só está com ciúmes porque deram o título de monitor-chefe para o Zabini ao invés de você", replicou a Grifinória de cabelos enrolados.

Draco revirou os olhos. Se ele quisesse ser monitor-chefe, ele seria monitor-chefe. Ser monitor em seu quinto e sexto ano tinha sido uma experiência de abrir os olhos, no qual ele descobriu um fato muito importante. Junto com poder e responsabilidade vem também nada de vida social, e até parece que ele passaria seu último ano tirando pontos de Lufa-lufas e criticando primeiranistas. Além disso, as vantagens de ter um amigo monitor-chefe eram infinitas.

"Falando nisso, ele me falou sobre a sua proposta. Como chama? " Draco fingiu pensar, colocando um dedo no queixo. "Ah – sim. Legitimar o _fale_ como uma organização oficial extracurricular. "

Granger apertou os olhos. "Primeiramente, não é _fale_ , " ela rebateu, exagerando na pronúncia. "É F.A.L.E., que significa Fundo de Apoio à Liberação dos Elfos e para sua informação, é uma causa justa pra pessoas que não são preconceituosas feito você. E em segundo lugar, Zabini não deveria estar compartilhando esse tipo de informação com alguém que não é nem um monitor nem um funcionário da escola. Eu terei que reportar esse péssimo comportamento.

Silêncio mortal.

Draco bocejou. "O único comportamento péssimo é o desse ninho de hipogrifo descansando em cima da sua cabeça idiota. "

Uma dúzia de estudantes irromperam em gargalhadas, fazendo Granger corar em um tom de vermelho escarlate. Ela talvez tenha sido autoritária e arrogante quando se tratava de estudos, mas ela ainda era uma garota, e garotas não eram nada senão sensíveis sobre sua aparência. Draco amou cada minuto disso. Muito tempo tinha passado desde a última vez que ele humilhou a garota. Eles já estavam no sexto mês de aulas do sétimo ano e ele só tinha feito ela chorar duas vezes. Inaceitável. Ele fez uma nota mental para melhorar seus insultos. A última coisa que ele queria era que ela ficasse confortável.

* * *

"Ela chorou? " Perguntou Blaise, indiferente.

O Salão Principal estava zunindo com todo o caos acerca do jogo de quadribol que teria entre Grifinória e Sonserina na manhã seguinte. Draco e o resto do time têm treinado por meses, usando os jogos contra Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa como preparação para o jogo real. Porque, realmente, era uma batalha entre duas casas poderosas que as pessoas _realmente_ desejavam ver.

Ele pegou uma grande porção de purê de batatas. "Não sei, " respondeu o bruxo loiro, tendo prestado pouca atenção à Granger depois da discussão do início do dia. "Mas ela _vai_ chorar logo menos. "

"Honestamente, eu não sei porque você se importa com a sangue-ruim, " resmungou Pansy, retocando sua maquiagem na mesa da Sonserina. "Ela é apenas plebe comum. Era ok quando éramos mais jovens, mas as pessoas estão começando a pensar que você pode gostar dela. "

Isso já era esperado. Era o ápice das fofocas de parquinho. Menino provoca menina. Menino gosta da menina. Isto, no entanto, é extremamente longe da verdade. Ele preferia se envolver em um caso de amor com Neville Longbottom do que com os tipos como Hermione Granger. Ela era ... decente de se olhar..., mas o status de sangue combinado com sua necessidade inerente de ser a melhor em tudo era mais do que ele poderia tolerar.

Além disso, era incrivelmente fácil de se irritar. Ela pode ter a língua afiada e ser respeitada no campo de batalha, mas a menina tinha autoconfiança zero, o que resultava num excelente passatempo para ele. Ele nunca iria renunciar ao direito de atormentá-la. Ela faz isso ser muito agradável.

"Oh! " Disse Pansy, assustando o pequeno grupo. "Eu esqueci de falar para vocês. Adivinha o que eu escutei no banheiro feminino hoje! "

Draco permaneceu em silêncio, não tendo nenhum interesse pelas fofocas mesquinhas de Pansy. Ela era agradável ao olhar, sangue-puro, e disposta a fazer _qualquer coisa_ que ele peça - ou melhor, exija - mas ela ainda era uma garota e ele ainda não encontrou uma que soubesse a hora de ficar quieta.

"O quê?", Blaise perguntou finalmente, igualmente desinteressado, mas educado o suficiente para responder.

A indiferença deles desapareceu na hora, quando ela se inclinou para perto deles e sussurrou. "Granger e Weasley terminaram o namoro noite passada. "

Hmm. Isso é interessante. Draco já havia se perguntado quando os amiguinhos do Potter iriam terminar.

"Bem - _ele_ terminou com _ela_. Ninguém sabe realmente o que aconteceu, mas os rumores que estão voando por aí é que ela o traiu com aquele Viktor Krum. O apanhador famoso ".

Blaise rolou os olhos. "Você liga demais para essas coisas. "

Pansy ignorou ele e se virou pra Draco. "É só algo que você pode usar da próxima vez que for provocá-la. "

Isso era verdade. Seus insultos já estavam ficando repetitivos ultimamente. Ele precisava de algum material novo, e Granger se separando do _amor da sua vida_ serviria. Talvez Pansy não fosse tão inútil. O jovem terminou de empilhar uma montanha de purê de batatas no seu prato e o colocou de lado.

"Isso parece suspeito, " disse Blaise, direcionando um olhar de quem sabe o que o outro está planejando. "Têm professores em todos os lugares. "

"Eu sei. " Sorriu o bruxo loiro. "Acredito que você terá que fingir que não viu isso. "

Demorou alguns momentos até Pansy entender. "Você já está em condicional acadêmica! "

"Eu sei. "

Draco ignorou seus amigos enquanto eles trocavam olhares. Eles realmente deveriam ter mais fé nele. Ele tinha um plano. Ele sempre tinha um plano. O jovem sentou-se de braços cruzados, esperando por alguns instantes até que ele avistou seu alvo na porta. Ela estava sozinha, carregando uma pilha de livros que era maior que ela, e estava indo direto para a mesa da Grifinória.

Ele desviou o olhar e fez sinal para que um garoto do sexto ano da Corvinal se aproximasse. O menino mais novo rapidamente se dirigiu a ele, parando na frente da mesa da Sonserina.

Draco sorriu de uma forma que era tudo, menos amável. "Espere pelo meu sinal, Chris. "

Chris balançou a cabeça, concordando, e pegou o prato, pálido como um fantasma, correndo para o outro lado do Grande Salão. Blaise e Pansy trocaram outro olhar, enquanto Draco se divertia.

* * *

Hermione entrou no Salão Principal com o máximo de livros que Madame Pince lhe permitiu retirar da biblioteca de Hogwarts. Ela tinha seis trabalhos para fazer até o final daquela semana, sendo que ela nem estava perto de completar o primeiro. Não era normal para ela ficar para trás, ou melhor, ficar no ritmo das outras pessoas, mas ela tinha muita coisa em sua mente.

A Monitora-Chefe achou um lugar ao lado de Ginny e suspirou.

"Dia longo? ", perguntou a ruiva.

Hermione escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. "Agonizante", ela murmurou.

"Eu ouvi o que aconteceu em Estudo dos Trouxas," disse Ginny, dando tapinhas no ombro de Hermione. "Malfoy é um idiota. Vou dar o troco nele no jogo de Quadribol amanhã, não se preocupe. "

Ah. Ela ainda não tinha pensado nisso. A fonte de sofrimento de Hermione não era Malfoy - não inteiramente. Embora fizesse sentido Ginny ignorar o problema real, dado o fato de que ele era seu próprio irmão. Era apenas o dia seguinte ao término do namoro e Hermione já estava farta de todas as fofocas e sussurros pelas costas. Ninguém sabia a verdade, e, no entanto, as pessoas sentiam que tinham o direito de meter o nariz nos seus assuntos pessoais. Para ser perfeitamente honesta, ela não teria se importado se os fatos estivessem, pelo menos, corretos. Mas, infelizmente, a fofoca não precisava ser fiel à realidade para que as pessoas falassem.

Ela suspirou, os pensamentos indo para o incidente em Estudo dos Trouxas. "Eu espero que alguém acerte um balaço no estômago dele, " disse com uma carranca no olhar, enquanto enchia seu copo de suco de abóbora.

"Posso providenciar isso. "

Hermione olhou sua melhor amiga. "E ser expulsa do time de quadribol da Grifinória? "

"Isso só vai acontecer se eu for pega, " piscou Ginny.

Isso fez a Monitora-Chefe sorrir. Ela sentia saudades das brincadeiras. Os trabalhos escolares e os deveres como Monitora-Chefe a tinham mantido ridiculamente ocupada. Era bom poder apenas sentar e conversar sobre assuntos triviais.

Ginny suspirou. "Eu espero que a gente ganhe, pelo amor de Harry. Eu nunca o vi trabalhar tão duro para qualquer coisa, além de sua vida ou algo assim."

Era verdade. Harry tinha treinado a equipe com novas estratégias e esticou a duração das práticas, e tudo focado nesse jogo. Era o último jogo contra a Sonserina e _sua_ última chance de arrastar Malfoy pelo campo de quadribol.

"Tenho certeza que ele vai pegar o pomo rapidamente" Hermione disse, tendo fé no seu melhor amigo de óculos. "Falando em Harry, como é que vocês dois estão?"

Foi rápido, mas Ginny corou. "Nós estamos… bem, " ela disse baixinho. " _Muito_ bem. "

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha. " _Muito_ , muito bem? "

Sua melhor amiga riu. "Sim."

"Quando?", perguntou a Monitora Chefe, de repente, intrigada.

"Na semana passada ... na biblioteca ..."

Hermione engasgou. "Em meu domínio! Por que você não me contou antes? "

"Você tem estado tão ocupada ultimamente! Eu - Eu não achei que você se importaria ", explicou Ginny, encolhendo-se em seu assento quando algumas pessoas viraram em sua direção.

Era verdade. Hermione havia negligenciado seus amigos em mais de uma ocasião. Seus olhos estavam cheios de desculpas até que a pergunta óbvia veio à tona. "Como foi?"

Ginny corou profundamente. "Brilhante. Um pouco desconfortável ..., mas brilhante. " Um pequeno sorriso surgiu nas extremidades de seus lábios.

"Estou surpresa que não foram pegos", disse Hermione. "A biblioteca tem estado lotada esse mês por causa das provas parciais. "

"Bem ... nós _estávamos_ na Seção Restrita."

A Monitora-Chefe ficou de boca aberta. " _Você transou na Seção Restrita da biblioteca_? "

Ginny fez um sinal para ela falar baixo. "Fala para o mundo inteiro mesmo, que tal? "

"Desculpe, " Hermione disse, se contorcendo. "Mas pelo menos isso ia fazer com que eles parassem de falar de mim por um tempo. "

Ginny lhe deu um olhar compreensivo. "Eu estava querendo te perguntar sobre isso..."

"Você não precisa. Eu sei que é uma situação desconfortável, uma vez que ele é seu irmão e tudo mais. "

"Absurdo. Eu o conheço melhor do que ninguém. Se você precisa de alguém para conversar ... essa pessoa sou eu."

Hermione lhe deu um olhar agradecido. "Tem sido tão estressante", disse ela. "Eu sei que em grande parte é culpa minha, mas ..., mas ele não tem que reagir de tal forma, sabe? Pensei que éramos mais próximos do que isso. "

"Ele é um garoto e garotos são criaturas inseguras," Ginny disse com naturalidade. "Dê-lhe algum tempo e ele vai superar isso. Harry superou."

"Harry é sensato. Ron é ... "

"O Ron", concluiu a ruiva. "Mas ele ainda te ama e por causa disso, ele vai aprender a superar. Basta ter paciência que isso vai passar. Eu prometo."

Hermione sabia que Ginny estava certa, mas parte dela se sentia como se isso não importava. A maneira como ele tinha reagido às notícias provou alguma coisa para ela. Ele não estava pronto. Ele não estava nem perto de estar pronto. Sim, ele a amava e se importava com ela, mas Ron sempre deixava as suas pequenas inseguranças ficarem no caminho de ter um bom relacionamento. Por _isso_ eles tinham se separado; por _isso_ ele tinha entendido tudo errado; e foi por _isso_ que ele tinha praticamente feito a escola inteira se virar contra ela.

"Algo me diz que isso não é tudo que está em sua mente," Ginny chutou.

"É só que ... Eu quero estar com ele ..., mas ..."

"Toda esta situação faz você duvidar de tudo."

Hermione rapidamente concordou. "Sim. Exatamente."

"Bem, talvez seja hora de considerar outras perspectivas", sugeriu a ruiva. "Vocês estão nessa desde o quarto ano. É um longo tempo, você não acha? "

Era verdade. Hermione nunca tinha considerado namorar ninguém além de Ron. Namoro em geral parecia um conceito estranho. "Eu não saberia por onde começar", ela admitiu. "Eu acho que estou enferrujada. "

"Se você gosta de alguém o suficiente, vai vir naturalmente", explicou Ginny. "E por falar nisso... Vejo alguém se dirigindo para cá. "

A Monitora-Chefe segui a linha de visão de sua melhor amiga e sentiu o rosto queimar de vergonha. Um garoto do sexto ano da Corvinal, chamado Christopher Rooney estava se aproximando da mesa da Grifinória - e rápido - e seus olhos azuis bebê foram firmemente plantados sobre ela. Ela o tinha visto antes. Ele era monitor e pelo que sabia, era bem disputado pelas garotas do ano de Ginny. Ela nunca tinha considerado namorar um cara mais jovem, mas a ideia de repente a interessou.

Hey," ele disse, dando-lhe um aceno rápido.

Hermione engoliu em seco, percebendo os olhares encorajadores de Ginny em sua visão periférica. "Olá."

"Podemos - Podemos conversar por um segundo?", perguntou Christopher.

"Claro", ela disse, já sentindo estúpida. Era como se o mundo inteiro estivesse olhando para ela, e aparentemente eles estavam. Hermione levantou-se da mesa da Grifinória, e sua melhor amiga fez sinal de joinha, enquanto ela se dirigia a uma parte mais isolada do Grande Salão.

"Eu ouvi que você está solteira agora", disse ele, indiferente. "Não posso dizer que estou desapontado."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Erm ..."

"Desculpe", suspirou o Corvinal, esfregando a parte de trás de sua cabeça. "Eu não sou muito bom nesse tipo de coisa."

"Que tipo de coisa?"

"Dizer a uma menina que eu gosto dela," ele disse calmamente, os olhos deles se encontrando de uma forma que fez as entranhas dela se embaralharem em uma confusão adolescente.

Ela não sabia o que dizer, formando um O com os lábios.

"Eu provavelmente arruinei minhas chances já, falando isso um dia depois de seu rompimento com Weasley."

Hermione lhe deu um olhar reconfortante. "Está tudo bem", ela disse honestamente. "Eu diria que suas chances são bastante promissoras."

Ele olhou para ela, com algo ilegível em sua expressão. "Eu ... eu ... Erm ..."

Ela esperou que ele continuasse, esperando algo tipo " _Eu queria saber se você gostaria de me acompanhar a Hogsmeade neste fim de semana_ " ou talvez " _Eu gostaria que patrulhássemos os corredores juntos a partir de agora_ ", mas o que escapou lábios trêmulos de Christopher foi algo que ela nunca teria previsto.

"Sinto muito", disse ele, completamente cheio de culpa.

"Sente muito? " Ela repetiu. "Pelo quê?"

Ele estava olhando para longe dela agora. "Você parece ser uma garota muito legal, Hermione, e eu espero que você não ache que isso é pessoal. Eu realmente considero você. "

"O que você está falando?", ela ia perguntar, mas a Monitora-Chefe congelou em choque quando Christopher jogou um prato cheio de purê de batatas diretamente em seu rosto. Depois disso tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta. Ele sussurrou um pedido de desculpas final antes de sair correndo e, antes que Hermione pudesse entender o que tinha acontecido, o Grande Salão foi preenchido com gargalhadas.

Ela só teve tempo suficiente para tirar os pedaços que estavam bloqueando a sua visão e então percebeu um demônio loiro a olhando com um olhar venenoso. De alguma forma, ela sabia que ele estava envolvido, e nesse momento Hermione resolveu que seu objetivo seria dar o troco nele. Custe o que custar.

"Aquele imbecil insuportável! ", Gritou Ginny, empurrando a multidão que estava se formando em torno de sua melhor amiga e tirando-a do meio do caos que tinha se formado. "Eu vou matá-lo. Eu juro que eu vou. "

"Não é ele que você deve matar", Hermione queria dizer, sabendo que sua melhor amiga estava se referindo a Christopher, mas permaneceu calada.

A vingança viria.

E seria mais doce que todo o estoque da Dedosdemel.


End file.
